


Beneath A Cotton Candy Sky

by RarePairGremlin



Series: The Grand Kings Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hammocks, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunsets, lazy nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: The sky began to melt into an ombre of colors that reminded him of cotton candy. The blues and pinks swirling together beneath the remaining hints of orange. Not a cloud marked the sky and the sun glowed like a floating beacon. It was a gorgeous sight and he wishes he was more alert, more awake to fully appreciate it. Smiling he watched the change happen through sleepy eyes. He felt comfortable, heavy, far more relaxed than he’s been in a long time. There wasn't even an underlying, nagging need to do something, anything. All he felt was...Peace.
Relationships: oikawa tooru/koganegawa kanji
Series: The Grand Kings Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539973
Kudos: 9





	Beneath A Cotton Candy Sky

**Author's Note:**

> First completed fic for NaNoWriMo! OiKoga is a fun, wonderful ship and I thank you for giving it a try by reading this! 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

The sky began to melt into an ombre of colors that reminded him of cotton candy. The blues and pinks swirling together beneath the remaining hints of orange. Not a cloud marked the sky and the sun glowed like a floating beacon. It was a gorgeous sight and he wishes he was more alert, more awake to fully appreciate it. Smiling he watched the change happen through sleepy eyes. He felt comfortable, heavy, far more relaxed than he’s been in a long time. There wasn't even an underlying, nagging need to do something, anything. All he felt was...

Peace.

His eyes slid closed as a chilled breeze swept over his exposed skin, blowing through the thin material of his shirt and leaving behind a litter of bumps. The nights were growing colder as Autumn drew closer. The need for pants and sweaters was quickly closing in but for now, he was content enough to continue wearing Tshirts and shorts. 

Koganegawa stretched drawing his attention to them. They pushed their bare feet against the soft ropes of the hammock sending them gently swinging and they huffed as their joints cracked. A soft, airy sigh fell past their lips as they relaxed back against him. 

Smirking, he chuckled and rubbed slow, abstract designs against their bare, warm skin. When they made a mewling sound, nuzzled their nose into the side of his chest in an attempt to get closer he pushed his hand higher up their shirt. The pads of his fingers grazed over a sensitive area on their side and they shivered. He breathed in a deep sigh, inhaling the scent of their shampoo and the clean fragrance of the oncoming night air. 

“Mmm,” they mumbled something under their breath that he didn't catch. His lips twitched, the smirk across his lips faded into an amused, gentle smile and he pressed his fingertips into them harder, lazily massaging their soft muscles. They shifted, laying over him more, covering him in their warmth and causing the hammock to swing hard. It creaked with their movements causing him to peak an eye open and glance from their upturned face to the anchors locking the hammock in place. 

He was vaguely worried it wouldn’t hold their combined weight, neither one of them was small in stature, but he was also confident in his hammock-hanging abilities. Convinced they were safe from injury, at least for the moment, he gazed back down at their face. His eyes swept over their softened features, trailing up the slope of their nose to their wind touseled hair. He swept the black strip away from their forehead, twirled it around his finger before letting it fall away. 

Oikawa continued to rub their back as he slid his other hand down their cheek to cup the back of their neck. Koganegawa's eyes were closed and their head was tucked into the dip of his shoulder. He noticed their breaths came out slow and even, more so than before, and he chuckled, the sound a low rumble in his chest. His breath hit their face and brought a scrunched scowl to their lips and brow at the disturbance.

“We should get up,” he whispered, his tone so soft even he barely heard it. They seemed to hear him though, at least acknowledged he was speaking to them, when their head shook. Drawing his thumbs over their pulse, pausing just long enough to feel the beat against the pad of it, he repeated himself.

“M-mm,” they turned their face into his chest again, pressing their nose against his shirt hard and breathed deeply. Shaking his head at them and their denial of the obvious he bent his neck and pressed a chaste kiss to their forehead.

“We’re gonna fall asleep,” he pressed without any real urgency to his voice. 

Truth was, yes, it would be irresponsible, and stupid, to fall asleep here and now with the sun beginning to set. But he didn’t really want to get up yet. 

They’d spent the better part of the late afternoon out here like this, lounging around in their newest impulse purchase. They’d even watched a movie on his phone earlier and had shared lunch in the hammock. Koganegawa had laid with their back against his chest and they’d taken turns holding the phone up. Lunch had been difficult and he's pretty sure they'd need to clean up the spilled rice before it attracted ants, but It was a perfect end to their weekend. And, being completely honest, he wasn’t ready for a new week of work and responsibility to begin. 

"Kanji, baby, we're gonna fall asleep and catch colds if we don't get up," he raked his fingers through their long hair. His rational mind forced him to keep insisting they move but his body didn't follow its orders. 

“No’re not,” they yawned, hooking their leg over his waist and hugging themself closer to him. He bounced them on his chest with his deep laughs, the hand on their neck sliding down to join the other under their shirt. He hugged them close, giving them a hard squeeze before relaxing. 

He laid his head against theirs and whispered, “So convincing,” into the shell of their ear as his eyes slipped closed.


End file.
